


Running Home (to you)

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex wants to protect Jamie, Angst, Everyone loves Jamie though, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends and Family - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jamie isn’t Maggie’s this time, Light Supercorp, Maggie isn’t sure about this, Reign is good now and Sam is back, Single parent Alex, but she wants to try again, single mom!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: After things with Reign are smoothed over and Ruby goes back to Sam, Alex feels a loss she had been waiting for but now she knows how to help it until old wounds bring different problems. Single parent AU!(I need to stop making new stories and finish old ones lol)





	1. Day One

**•Alex•**

It was morning in National City, not long after 7:00am and Alex couldn’t believe the line at her favorite bakery! It was as if half the city was here.

“Mommy.”

Alex smiled looking down at the little girl by her side.

“Yes Jamie?”

The girl beamed happily reaching up making Alex chuckle and pick her up. Jamie was a beautiful little four year old with light mocha skin, dark brown ringlets, warm mahogany brown eyes, and the most adorable smile, and she was officially all Alex’s according to both Gotham and National City. Jamie looked towards the front of the line with a worried face.

“They won’t sell all the donuts right mommy?”

Alex chuckled a little at her daughter’s question shaking her head.

“No way, we are so close it’ll only be a little longer.”

Jamie nodded completely satisfied with the response before she rested her chin on Alex’s shoulder looking at people behind them as the line slowly moved. Finally they reached the counter and Alex smiled kissing Jamie’s head.

“Alright little bird what donut do you want?”

Jamie tore her eyes away from people watching to look at the case and smiled pointing to a white cake donut with maple frosting and sprinkles.

“That please!”

Alex chuckled nodding to the girl behind the counter.

“Very good Jamie, nice manners.”

The girl beamed again happily taking the little carton of milk Alex handed her as she ordered her own coffee and donut. Once they had their things Alex walked over to an open table and set Jamie in the chair before helping her open her milk and get her donut out of the bag before sitting down across from her and setting up her own breakfast chuckling as Jamie dug in right away.

**•Maggie•**

Maggie was starting to believe today was the day the universe did everything to make her late and stressed. It was her first day back since being invited to her cousin’s for a wedding which turned into a vacation, which turned into a temporary stay. She’d decided to stop at the bakery for coffee and breakfast but apparently so did everyone else in the city if the line was any clue. 

She sighed looking at her watch as she stood in line before looking at the people in front of her before she did a double take seeing a painfully familiar short auburn haircut only a few people ahead of her. Biting her lips she moved to look around the people between them as she seen the woman step out of line before her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and her heart broke a bit. Alex Danvers was walking to a table behind a toddler smiling happily with a bag of donuts. They sat just barely in Maggie’s sight as she moved up a little with the line allowing Maggie a decent look at the girl. 

She was small maybe no older than three or four, her skin was a beautiful light mocha color, her eyes looked brown, and her long hair hung in sleek deep brown curls around her cherub face. Another step up in line allowed Maggie to take in the girls attire, she wore a pair of blue jean shorts with cream lace around the bottoms, a slightly too big white t-shirt with a pastel colored cassette tape on it with its tape forming a heart, a beanie Maggie realized was really Alex’s favorite East of Eli beanie, a pair of socks that had the lace tops and a little pair of black combat boots. The look made Maggie smile a little as she watched the girl stand and lean on the table to take a bite from Alex’s donut effectively getting jelly on her face.

The line moved again and Maggie realized she was next making her pull her eyes away from the pair and place her order. As soon as she had her food she hurried out of the bakery towards her cruiser so she could get to the station but as soon as she was on the car she took out her phone she bit her lip pulling up a message to one of the last people she wasn’t sure she wanted to face but before she could talk herself out of it she was already pressing send.

_Hey Kara can we talk? There are some things I want to ask.’_

As the message sent she put her phone away and headed for the station and was immediately thrown into work leaving no time to see if Kara had answered her message.


	2. Day Two

**•Alex•**

After breakfast Alex and Jamie made their way to the DEO where the first person Jamie saw was Kara making her beam and run at the blonde hero.

“Aunt Kara!”

Kara turned with a beaming smile and scooped the girl up making her giggle wildly as she was held above her aunt’s head easily. Alex rolled her eyes smiling.

“Okay can we bring her back down a little? She just legally became mine let’s not give them a reason to take her away.”

Kara rolled her eyes but brought the girl back down holding her close.

“As if I’d ever drop her! On top of that they wouldn’t take her away, you’re to good of a mom for them to doubt you.”

Alex crossed her arms but playfully rolled her eyes before looking at Jamie.

“You remember the rules for while we are here right Jamie?”

Jamie nodded.

“Stay with you, aunt Kara, uncel Winn, or papa J’onn, stay out of the labs and out of the way, tell someone when I go to the training room or breakroom, and don’t go near the bad aliens!”

Alex smiled proudly kissing her daughter’s head.

“That’s my girl. Should we go to mommy’s office for a bit?”

Jamie nodded before wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck as they headed for Alex’s office near the medbay. Once in the office Jamie busied herself sitting on a little table set up with paper and crayons while Alex and Kara talked.

“Are we still on for the party Sunday?”

Alex nodded watching Jamie.

“We wouldn’t miss it. I think she’s just as happy to become a member of our family as I am to have her.”

Kara nodded wrapping an arm around her sister’s shoulders.

“You were always meant to be a mom and you’re a pro at it! Jamie is the luckiest kid in the city.”

Alex rolled her eyes and playfully nudged her sister before getting up and sitting at her desk so she could start working on some samples from the last alien Kara fought while the blonde went to Jamie and sat on the floor beside her smiling at her drawings before checking her phone remembering she’d gotten a message. As Kara read the message her chest tightened and a lump formed in her throat as she glanced at Alex before back at her phone biting her lip as she replied to Maggie’s message. She was going to regret this and was going to regret not telling Alex even more but she didn’t want to see her sister upset before Jamie’s welcome party in a couple days.

_I think I can spare a few minutes. Meet me at the café on fourth in ten._

Kara waited until she had Maggie’s confirmation before she stood and moved Alex’s beanie back on Jamie’s head and dropped a kiss onto her dark hair earning a laugh from the girl making Kara smile before she went to her sister lightly dropping her chin onto her head earning a playful huff.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

Kara put on her best pout as she moved to where Alex could see her.

“I’m starving.”

Alex rolled her eyes making a shooting motion with her hand.

“Then go get something to eat, if something happens you’ll be the first-“

“Thank you! Love you!”

“-to know….I hate when she does that.”

Alex shook her head as she felt Kara’s sudden departure breeze but went back to work, at least until Jamie came over and tugged her shirt making her smile and pull the girl into her lap smiling as Jamie began happily telling her about the picture she drew.

**•Maggie•**

Maggie tapped her fingertips on the smooth metal table as her leg bounced a bit impatiently while she waited for Kara. Normally she wouldn’t have reached out to the blonde, not after she and Alex broke up, but what she’d seen that morning raised some question Maggie had no other way to answer so she was nervous about Kara agreeing to meet then possibly throwing her into space for hurting her sister. Finally Maggie caught a glimpse of sunny blonde hair and a pale pink checked dress out of the corner of her eye making her swallow hard before she stood and waved the blonde over. Kara saw Maggie waving and gave a smile as she walked over, her first instinct was to hug the dimpled detective but she restrained the urge and just smiled warmly.

The pair sat down but said nothing for a long moment before Maggie decided to just spill her guts.

“Kara I wanted to talk because I have some questions about...about Alex.”

Maggie felt her heart break a little at the mention of Alex but she kept it off her face as Kara took a sip of her water before giving a small nod.

“I’ll answer what I can.”

Maggie nodded taking a drink of water herself to try and give herself a little time to gather her thoughts.

“I saw her this morning at the bakery but uh she wasn’t alone.”

Kara glanced up from examining the deserts menu to meet Maggie’s eyes, a knowing gleam in her own blue orbs.

“Oh?”

Maggie nodded fidgeting with her fingers before the dam broke and questions spilled out.

“How is she doing? Who’s the kid? Is it just the two of them? Is there a-a guy in the picture? Is the kid okay? How old is she? Is she...is she Alex’s?”

Kara blinked at the mess of questions as she sat straighter a soft smile on her lips, despite the nervousness in her chest.

“Alex is doing better, it took her a long time to find her feet again but she’s doing better. The little girl is named Jamie and she’s four, she just legally became Alex’s a few days ago.”

Maggie furrowed her brows at that making Kara realize she hadn’t explained.

“She was an orphan in Gotham, her parents were both killed in a car accident and she was found by one of the Bats and taken to Wayne Orphanage, Alex was already approved to adopt but she wasn’t sure which child to take in until she saw Jamie playing by herself on some swings. They talked for awhile and Alex just fell in love with her so the rest is history.”

Maggie felt her heart flutter a little making her smile a tiny bit giving Kara the go ahead to continue.

“She’s perfectly fine, a healthy and happy little girl who is in love with space and anything science! It’s scary how much she loves being with Alex and Lena talking and learning about the things they are doing and she’s learning to speak a few out of world languages from Winn, she’s really smart. After you two broke up Alex had a….brief fling but it didn’t last at all, mostly because the over woman was from a different earth, and after that no one, San tried but they couldn’t be anything but friends. Alex actually took Ruby in for awhile and that’s what prompted her to adopt in the first place so now it’s just Alex and Jamie.”

The knot in Maggie’s chest loosened a little as she heard that but after a moment her brow furrowed again.

“She’s doing the single mom thing then?”

Maggie realized her mistake a bit too late as Kara paused in raising her glass to her lips before putting it down with just a tiny bit too much force causing a small crack in the glass.

“Yes she is and there is nobody in the world more qualified for the task, Alex can do anything to make sure that little girl is safe and loved better than anyone I’ve ever met. She loves Jamie so much and Jamie loves her that’s what matters and besides she isn’t alone she has me and everyone else to help her.”

Maggie shrunk back a little swallowing thickly.

“Right, I’m sorry. I’m not doubting she’s the best person in the world to be a mom I just….”

Kara watched Maggie waiting for an answer before she realized Maggie wrapping her arms around herself slightly and drop her eyes to the table her brow furrowed hard.

“You just miss her and what you two could have been?”

Maggie nodded without looking up even as she heard Kara stand.

“You has your chance to fix things Maggie, she wanted to reach out to you for so long but she wasn’t ready to sacrifice her dreams, maybe you should have had this realization before you ran away.”

Maggie lifted her eyes in time to see Kara walk away leaving her sitting in the chair with a bleeding heart in her chest, guilt eating her conscience, and tears stinging her eyes.


End file.
